


Fe ciega

by MireyaDC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireyaDC/pseuds/MireyaDC
Summary: Tras haber perdido la vista por haberse expuesto al vacío del espacio, el Doctor hace una visita a la bóveda, pero... ¿Cómo reaccionará Missy al enterarse de su ceguera?
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 1





	Fe ciega

**Author's Note:**

> Es lo primero que publico, sed piadosos.

La bóveda se abrió y entré con paso firme cerrando de nuevo la puerta detrás mío. 

-¡Oh! Hola Doctor -Oí la voz de Missy- Por las pintas que traes supongo que acabas de volver de alguna de tus aventuras. Dime, ¿Qué fue esta vez?

No contesté, estaba algo ocupado en otra cosa, lograr orientarme. Moví la cabeza como mirando a mi alrededor, pero sin ver nada, solo me llegaban las lecturas que me daban mis gafas sónicas, entre ellas los signos vitales de una mujer con dos corazones a varios metros delante mío. 

-Missy... -Pronuncié su nombre con la intención de contarle todo, pero me arrepentí y preferí callar. 

-¿Doctor? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó ella. 

Caminé en su dirección con ayuda de las gafas. 

-Por supuesto, Missy -Respondí tratando de parecer resuelto, pero choqué torpemente con uno de los sillones. 

-¿En serio? ¿No será que tienes resaca? Jajaja

Yo me limité a refunfuñar y sentarme en el sillón. Entonces noté una mano sobre la mía y no pude evitar sobresaltarme. 

-Cuéntame, Doctor -sonó su voz tan cerca mío que se me erizaron los pelos- ¿Qué te sucede? 

Aparté mi mano con brusquedad soltando un gruñido. No sabía donde estaba ella exactamente, pero la oía cerca. Missy puso sus manos sobre mis hombros agarrándome contra el sillón y sentí su aliento rozar mi rostro. 

-A mi no me engañas, querido -Dijo ahora con firmeza- sé que te pasa algo, ahora mírame a los ojos y dímelo. 

Por un momento me negué a mostrar debilidad como había dicho Nardol, pero luego recordé que nunca le hago caso y no tengo por qué empezar a hacerlo. 

-Missy... -suspire- Estoy ciego. 

-¡¿Cómo?! -Oí que exclamaba mientras soltaba mis hombros y fue claro que en esa única palabra no sólo expresaba sorpresa o curiosidad, sino también preocupación. 

-Fuimos al espacio, pero Bill no tenía casco y le di el mío, quedé expuesto al vacío del espacio y... 

-... Y te quedaste ciego. Aggg... ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Doctor? -Me regañó Missy y oí como su voz se movía a mi alrededor.

\- Debía hacerlo,... -Respondí con firmeza mientras me levantaba y caminé palpando a mi alrededor hacia la posición en la que mis gafas decían que estaba Missy- Tenía que salvar a Bill. 

¿Y qué más esperaba que le dijera? Me conoce, ella sabía que yo no podía permitir que Bill muriera y simplemente no la dejé morir. 

-No, no tenías por qué, -Cuánto más caminaba hacia ella, su voz sonaba más cerca y más molesta- podías haberla dejado atrás y haberte salvado tú. Humanas como ella hay muchas, pero sólo hay un Doctor.

Tras decir eso oí como sus pasos se alejaban de mí. 

-Sabes que yo no soy así, Bill no es una humana más, es una amiga y yo no abandono a mis amigos, por muchos errores que ellos puedan cometer -Bajé el tono en esa última frase, ya no hablaba de Bill, sino de ella, y esperaba que así me comprendiera- Te digo que no pasa nada, Missy, estoy bien. 

-¿Bien? -Cuestionó Missy con tono cortante- Pero si estás más ciego que un topo.

-No ayudas. 

-No puedo ni pienso hacerlo, solo te regañaré por esta tremenda estupidez -Se calló un momento y luego habló más pausadamente- Doctor, si los problemas del mundo ya eran mucho para ti, si a duras penas salías con vida de cada una de tus aventuras cuando aún podías ver, ¿Ahora qué harás? ¡Dime! ¿Cómo vas a luchar contra los males que asolan el universo si te cuesta hasta moverte por la bóveda?

Su voz se había ido acercando y ahora estaba justo frente a mí. 

-Me las puedo apañar... 

-¿Y si no es así? -Me interrumpió- No seas vanidoso Doctor, no eres invulnerable. Nunca antes te habías encontrado en esta situación ¡¿Y si te matan?!

-¡Tampoco importaría! A todos nos llega nuestra hora y de todas formas yo ya estoy viviendo de más. 

-Pero... ¿y los demás? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Supongo que eso a ti no te afecta, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Nardole puede hacerlo ¿No? Pues yo no quiero que me vigile Nardole, solo estoy aquí por ti ¿Recuerdas? 

Hubo un momento de silencio. Me quité las gafas para frotarme las sienes, estaba cansado, pero eso no quitaba que supiera la respuesta. 

-Sí, Missy, eres mi amiga,... 

Entonces sentí que me agarraba por los hombros haciendo que las gafas se me calle rana al suelo.

-Sí es así... Por favor, Doctor, quédate aquí, olvida a Bill y a la TARDIS, olvida todos los problemas del mundo exterior y quédate conmigo, a salvo. Retírate antes de que sea tarde, de que te arrepientas y ya no haya vuelta atrás, antes de que pase una tragedia.

Me soltó con brusquedad y pude oír un sollozo, lo cual me sorprendió tremendamente.

-¿Estas bien Missy? -Pregunté.

-No, ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? Ahora estoy preocupada por ti.

-Yo también estoy preocupado. No puedo ver nada, es normal que me preocupe, pero no voy a permitir que esta ceguera me impida ser quien soy y hacer lo que me gusta.

-Entonces... ¿Volverás a la TARDIS, con Bill, a viajar y poner en riesgo tu vida...?

-Te recuerdo que hasta esta última regeneración, el mayor riesgo para mi vida eras tú.

-Eso se acabó, estoy tratando de cambiar, de ser buena, POR TI.

-Ya lo sé, Missy -Repetí con una sonrisa- Por eso he confiado en ti y te he contado de me ceguera en contra de las advertencias de Nardole. Él te ve como un peligro, yo como una amiga, y por ello espero que me comprendas y me apoyes, necesito una amiga. 

-Yo no pienso apoyarte en ese suicidio, pero si lo que necesitas es un hombro sobre el que llorar, yo puedo serlo encantada.

Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza contra mi pecho ¡Me estaba abrazando! Tardé un momento en reaccionar, suelo odiar los abrazos y pensé por un momento en apartarla, pero me di cuenta de que este en verdad lo necesitábamos y la rodeé con mis brazos, he de admitir que no me desagradó del todo.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, sin separarse del todo de mí, apartó un brazo de mi cintura y sentí como me acariciaba el rostro, desde mi sien hasta mi barbilla. Luego su mano se posó detrás de mi cabeza y, aprovechando mi condición, ATACÓ. En un instante tiró de mí hasta que sentí sus labios contra los míos y su lengua en mi boca, me dio uno de esos bruscos y alocados besos que solo una demente como ella sabe dar, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no quise apartarla, traté de seguirle el juego. GRAVE ERROR.

Me separé para respirar, necesitaba recuperar el aliento, pero ella parecía incansable. Cuando sus labios no estaban contra los míos, me daba besos por toda la cara y el cuello de forma desesperada. Se pegó más a mí mientras trataba de saborearme entero con un ansia voraz.

-Missy... -Traté de de hablar, pero me detuve al notar su dedo contra mis labios.

-Shhh... ¡Calla y bésame, estúpido! - Sentí su susurro contra mi oído.

Entonces introdujo su lengua de nuevo en mi boca para besarme con tanta pasión como antes, pero ahora de forma más lenta y romántica.

-Missy... -Quise hablar de nuevo en cuanto liberó mi boca.

-¡He dicho que te calles! -Me gruñó.

-¡MISSY!

-¿Qué?

-Me estás pisando.

-Oh, perdón.

Al fin quitó su pie y se apartó de mí, se hizo el silencio y la quietud durante un incómodo segundo en el que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de poder preguntar, sentí sus manos contra mi pecho empujándome. Dejé que me llevara hasta caer sobre uno de los sillones, luego la noté encima mío y dio inicio a otra serie de besos alocados y voraces. 

* * *

Me desperté medio desnudo en el suelo, cubierto con mi chaqueta a modo de manta, una mano que venía desde detrás mío se posó en mi hombro, sobre la chaqueta, sacudiéndome levemente para hacerme despertar y sonreí inevitablemente ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella noche.

-Buenos días Missy, ¿Has descansado bien? -Dije con ternura dándome la vuelta.

-Doctor, lo lamento, pero no soy Missy -Sonó esa insufrible y mandona voz que tanto detesto.

Todo mi buen rollito desaparecido en un suspiro y le dediqué uno de mis mejores ceños fruncidos.

-Nardole, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Señor, llevaba toda la noche aquí metido y sin dar señales de vida -Me reprochó con un matiz furioso en la voz- Comprende que me preocupara al ver que faltaba a su primera clase de la mañana. Se suponía que debía vigilarla, no enrollarse con ella.

-No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben Nardole, esto es algo privado entre Missy y yo. Y di a los de la universidad que no me encontraba bien pero que daré el resto de clases.

-De acuerdo -Suspiró con resignación- pero sigo sin aprobar lo vuestro, es muy arriesgado, puede ser una trampa,... 

-Nardole... 

-... y aunque no lo fuese, ¡¿Qué pensaría River de esto?!

-¡Nardole... !

-Ya... Ya me callo.

-Espera, ¿Puedes decirme dónde está Missy?

-Dormida en el suelo, a un metro detrás tuyo. Creí que los señores del tiempo no dormíais.

-No solemos, pero después de algo como lo de anoche...

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! Yo me marcho. Pero por favor, arréglate, date una ducha y vístete antes de ir a dar clase.

-Lo haré -Refunfuñé ya con ganas de librarme de él, era peor que una madre.

Oí como se cerraba la puerta de la bóveda, entonces me di la vuelta y palpando el suelo me acerqué a Missy hasta que noté su hombro, ella también estaba desnuda, así que le puse mi chaqueta por encima y le di un suave beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a buscar mis gafas y mi ropa con el tacto, me vestí como pude y una vez con las gafas puestas, salí de la bóveda hacia la TARDIS para ducharme. Quise darme la vuelta y hecha una última mirada a Missy, pero por mucho que lo intentará, no la podría ver, así que me limité a cerrar la puerta y marchar de allí sin poder quitarme de encima la sensación de que al fin había conseguido recuperar a mi amigo de infancia y que después de tanto éramos mucho más que amigos. 


End file.
